Procrastination Is A Virtue
by SomeRandomFemale
Summary: Basketball is a way of life for the Seirin basketball team, but when a lazy girl becomes their manager they start seeing a completely different perspective of the sport. "It's just a bunch of sweaty guys chasing after a ball." Yukimura Airi might make a reputation for herself by being the laziest girl they have ever met. OCxUndecided
1. Chapter 1

**In Teiko middle school winning was everything. Perfection was expected among all students in one form or another. But what most people cared about was their basketball team, known to everyone as the Generation of Miracles.**

**The most well-known starters in all of Japan were on that team. But everyone always seemed to forget a certain light blue haired teen. Kuroko Tetsuya was always forgotten since he had virtually no presence at all.**

**In her last year of middle school one girl, who admired the team throughout their basketball career, noticed how the team seemed to be drifting apart. She noticed how the team began playing selfishly, only relying on their personal skill instead of playing as a whole. The girl was glad when the school year ended, she couldn't be happier to be surrounded by new people and to be in a new environment. Believing none of the GoM members would go to a new school which had no reputation, this girl decided to go to Seirin High school. **

**This is the story of Yukimura Airi and her interaction with the Seirin basketball team and the members of GoM, as well as her growing infatuation with the sport.**

Today is the first day of high school for Yukimura Airi. She is going to Seirin in hopes of finding a way to be involved with the basketball team. While attending Teiko middle school she never got the chance to take part in the sport but she was determined to change that this year.

"Ne, Airi-chan, It's time to wake up! You have school~" A woman with odd colored blue-green eyes stepped into the sixteen year olds messy room.

A groan slipped through the young girls lips as she up, her wild untamed locks flowing off her shoulders.

"School starts too early.." The teen mumbles as she stands up to stretch, waking up her entire body from slumber.

"That maybe so but you hardly do anything to want more time in bed. You don't even see any of your friends." The middle-aged woman let a delicate pout form on her lips as she watches her daughter head towards the bathroom.

"I already told you, I had no friends in middle school." The younger of the two retorted before closing the bathroom door, effectively ending the conversation.

Airi took a quick shower before letting out a soft sigh as she takes in her reflection. She looked like an average teenager from America. Her red hair fell over her shoulders, damp due to her shower. Her sparkling blue-green eyes drowsily open and close as she yawns loudly.

After waking herself up fully, the teen got dressed and headed downstairs. Her mother, an older more mature version of her, was cleaning the kitchen. Airi looked around the room noting silently that her father was nowhere in sight, He must have already left for work.

"Ah, Airi-chan, You better get going or you'll be late!" The middle-aged woman exclaimed when she noticed her daughter looking around the room.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm heading out." Airi slipped on her shoes before leaving the house.

"Ne, You act so much like your father sometimes!" She heard her mother shout as she shut the door behind her.

Walking through the streets the red-haired girl lets her usually passive expression slip onto her face. She noticed several teens running to get to school on time which caused a soft scoff to pass her lips as she continues walking at a leisurely pace.

By the time she reached the school gates the only people around were recruiting club members. A look of interest crosses the girls features as she stands before a stand that reads 'Basketball'.

"Ne, is the manager spot available?" She asked, getting straight to the point instead of beating around the bush, staring intently at a girl with short brown hair and a boy with dark hair and glasses.

A happy smile forms on the females face as she hears the question while the boy shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hai, it is!" She spoke loudly, causing Airi to take a step back.

"Do you want it..?" The boy asked, a hand moving to fix his glasses momentarily.

"Yeah." The red-head drawled out as she pushes a hand through her slightly messy locks. Airi watched as the brown-haired girls smile seemed to widen noticeably.

"Then it's yours! Meet us in the gym after school! Oh, I'm Riko Aida, the coach, this is Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of the team." Riko stated as she looks the younger girl over. She seemed lazy and unmotivated, but she could have other redeeming qualities.

"Yukimura Airi. Nice to meet you Riko-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai." With that the lazy teen moved to head for her class, as slow as ever.

"I didn't think you would give that position away so easily. You have something planned, don't you?" Knowing the girl beside him could have a hidden agenda behind letting the freshman take the job with no problems made him slightly nervous.

"Don't you worry about it~" Riko replied a little too cheerfully.

She definitely had something up her sleeve.

By the time Airi got to her class the school day was already thirty minutes in. As she entered the students who chatter loudly among themselves quieted down as the teacher glared at the red-haired girl.

"You're late!"

"I noticed."

"Che, introduce yourself to the class."

"Hai, Sensei."

Airi wrote her name on the black board slowly while letting out several sighs aswell as yawns. When she was done she turned to the class, letting her bright eyes travel over all of her peers faces until they came to a stop when her eyes were greeted by pale blue ones.

"My name is Yukimura Airi. Nice to meet you." Was all she said as she made her way to the last empty seat in the classroom, which was behind a boy with familiar messy sky blue hair.

She didn't fail to notice the gossiping that immediately started after she sat down, however she was more focused on the boy in front of her who was slowly turning to meet her gaze.

"Ohayo Yukimura-san. I see you still have a bad habit of being late." He spoke in his usual monotone as he stared at her blankly.

"Ohayo Kuroko-kun. I wouldn't call it a habit, it's more like... A way of life for me." She replied before letting out a soft yawn and letting her head fall onto her desk, falling asleep soon after.

By the end of the school day everyone seemed to be talking about the lazy girl who showed up to class late only to fall asleep. This didn't seem to bother Airi as she walked the halls hearing several girls comment on her unladylike she was. Just to give them more to gossip about she shoved her picky into her ear with an impassive expression, causing the girls to gasp in horror.

Airi did as she was told and met up with Riko and Hyuuga in the gym. When she got there however all the recruits and current members of the team were there, they seemed to be waiting on her.

"Yukimura-chan, You're late!" Riko shouted, hitting the teen with a paper fan she seemed to get out of nowhere.

"You never specified what time I had to be here. All you said was to meet in the gym after school, so technically I'm on time." Was the younger girls response as she made no move to avoid the assault directed at her.

"Still, you should at least know-"

Airi blocked out the brunette kn favor of listening to the first years conversation, but the continuous beating she got from her senpai was making that hard.

"Isn't our manager cute?"

"Yeah, maybe if she were a bit more sexy.."

"Who's that other girl? She's pretty cute too."

"Really? She doesn't seem lazy to you?"

Airi watched with mild interest as Hyuuga punched to top of both boys heads.

"You're both wrong!"

Riko decided then that she would take a break from abusing Airi to introduce herself to the freshmen, much to the red-haired girls pleasure.

"My name is Riko Aida, I'm the coach for Seirins basketball team!" She shouted proudly, placing her hands on her hips.

Behind her Airi lazily mocked her movements, causing the senpai's to snicker silently next to her.

"Wha- He's not the coach?!" The three freshmen pointed to the old man, who looked ready to topple over at any second, near the entrance of the gym.

"Ah, that's Takeda-sensei. He is the advisor for the team." Riko explained as she turns her gaze toward said man, who was waving a shaky hand at everyone.

"What a raisin.." Airi muttered, earning an elbow to the stomach from Riko.

"What about her?" The freshmen asked, pointed at the girl who was currently on her knee's bent over in pain.

"This is our manager, Yukimura-chan." Hyuuga answer as he helped said girl to her feet.

"Right, well since that's out of the way... Take off your shirts!" The coach shouted gleefully, getting astonished looks from nearly all the junior members.

After several minutes of nothing but complaints, the freshmen stood in their shorts. Riko walked to each one of them, stating their issues and so far she had gotten them all correct.

When she got the a guy, several feet taller than her she froze. Her had dark red hair with wild red eyes to match.

'This guys numbers are off the charts! This is natural talent!'

"Riko-senpai, you're drooling." Airi called out teasingly causing the other girl to hurl her clipboard towards her head. "I'm starting to think this entire relationship will be based off violence."

"Shut up!" The brown haired girl shouted in response, her face a bright shade of pink to make her embarrassment know. "Anyway, I think that's everyone. Wait, where's Kuroko-kun?"

"I'm right here." The pale blue haired boy responded, causing everyone to jump in surprise besides Airi.

"Eh?! When did you get here?!" Riko asked, a hand on her rapid beating heart.

"I've been here from the beginning."

"You're from Teiko?"

"Yes."

Hyuuga places a hand on Kuroko's shoulder with a wry smile.

"You weren't a regular player though, right Kuroko?"

"I've played in a few games." Was the shorter boys reply.

At this everyone besides Riko, Airi and Kagami shouted in surprise.

"Alright, take off your shirt Kuroko-kun!" The coach ordered, pointing a finger at the Teiko regular.

"You weren't a regular player though, right Kuroko?"

"I've played in a few games." Was the shorter boys reply.

At this everyone besides Rik, Airi and Kagami shouted in surprise.

"Alright, take off your shirt Kuroko-kun!" The coach ordered, pointing a finger at the Teiko regular**.**

* * *

I'm not too sure where the plot for this story is going, so if anyone has any idea's I will happily listen to them~ c:


	2. Filler

**I would personally like to thank everyone who reviewed or followed this series, It really means a lot to me. I would also like to apologize for waiting so long to post the second chapter, Which is kind of like a filler.**

**Heh. Sorry.**

**Kind of like Airi, I also procrastinate and I just so happened to have written this chapter today so.. Why not update.**

**Oh, And I kind of wanted to know if anyone had any idea's on who she should be paired with. I already got two suggestions: AirixIzuki and AirixHyuuga. Both of which seem interesting to me.**

**Fair warning that this chapter has hints of AirixKagami and AirixKuroko. (Just to test some fluff out.)**

_**SomeRandomFemale does not own Kuroko No Basuke only her OC's Airi, Akira and Hana Yukimura.**_

* * *

That night Airi got little to no sleep, She spent most of her time playing video games in her room. By the time she felt too tired to stay conscious it was already 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Airi-chan, Your mother says it's time to get up." The lazy girl's father says as he enter her room, A loud yawn passing his lips just a moment after.

Her father was a tall, lean man with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. He stood at her doorway to see if she would make any movement to get up, hit all he heard was a soft groan and mumble that sounded like a muffled no.

"No fair, If I have to get up so do you." The man grunted as he moved further into his daughter's room. He swiftly pulls the covers off the red-head then pushed her off the comfort of her mattress.

"Ah, Tou-san... I don't want to go to school today." Airi whined as she picks herself off the floor slowly.

The girl's father runs his fingers through his hair trying to get some strands out of his face. A soft sigh passes his lips as he quickly pulls out Airi's uniform.

"You can't miss the second day of school. It is important that you get a good education, No matter how boring or trivial it may seem. At Least that's what your mother told me in high school. Now get ready." He gave the teen a hard stare before a soft yawn is heard, Coming from both father and daughter. With that he headed out the room to finish getting dressed himself.

On her way to school the bright-eyed girl saw a familiar head of sky blue hair. A soft yawn passes her lips as she pushes a bit of hair away from her eyes.

"Ohayo, Yukimura-san." A monotone voice spoke from her right. Airi sent a glance towards the boy next to her before turning to face him fully.

"Ohay, Kuroko-kun. Do me a favor, Will ya? Let me lean on you until we get to school." The red-head said, Ignoring the looks from her school mates around them.

"Do you remember what happened the last time I let you lean on me. You nearly got strangled." The phantom player retorted as he continues staring blankly ahead.

"It's not my fault though I have a rare condition."

"I didn't know laziness was a condition." Both Airi and Kuroko looked to their left to see a tall boy, Known as Kagami Taiga, Standing next to them. They both wondered how he could have gotten there without either of them noticing, He was huge after all.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, You're a lot taller than Kuroko-kun.. I'll lean on you instead." The girl said before leaning against the tall basketball players side, Causing his face to flush a bright red.

...

"The hell?!" Kagami shouted, But did not push the girl away. "Be lucky you're a girl." He mumbled as he avoided looking at the two next to him.

"Arigato."

"Hn."

"What a cute couple." Kuroko stated as he walked ahead of the two red-heads.

"No one's a couple, Weakling!"

"You boys are always so full of energy."

"You're just lazy!"

"How ill-mannered are you, Kagami-kun?"

"Like you're one to talk!"

The students of Seirin watched, With surprised expressions, As the lazy girl and intimidating boy walked into the school bickering. This year would prove to be interesting.


End file.
